The spilling of both food and beverages by infants and toddlers has long been a problem and concern of those raising the youngsters. Not only is the article of food wasted by the time and effort needed to clean-up after the infant could be spent in more productive pursuits. Additionally, the aggravation and frustration the individual caring for the infant experiences is unnecessary and a stress in life that should be alleviated.
It is conventionally known to provide a void in a surface into which a cup, glass or the like can be inserted to provide support. While this approach provides adequate support during carrying of articles stored therein, since they aren't fixedly attached to the support the cup or glass may have a tendency to cant to one side or another thus spilling its contents.
In the past, various patented inventions have tried to eliminate the spillage problem and resultant aggravation but none has proved to present a viable solution. Pat. No. 1.925,540 issued to Neuschotz discloses a bracket for the support of kitchen glassware and the like. The invention provides for the storage of the articles under the surface of the counter or table in order to improve space utilization. While the invention has the merit of providing a means of storage for the glassware or the like, it would be ill-suited to be used as a method of securing the glassware or the like when consuming food and beverages therefrom.